


A Man, A Plan

by Treon



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Neal comes up with the perfect plan to get out of jail
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Man, A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Alter_Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/gifts).



> Thanks to My_Alter_Ego for her idea of Angsty Drabble Sunday

Neal didn't have a plan when he asked Peter Burke for a meeting, just before he was carted away to jail. But he knew that, in a week, he'd come up with a way to get out.

And he did - a foolproof plan. 

He'd thought of everything. He knew Peter liked matching wits with him. He knew Peter would love to catch the Dutchman, after all those years. He knew that Peter, being the FBI agent that he was, would want a way to ensure he won't run again.

It was a great plan.

Too bad Peter didn't buy it.


End file.
